


Black Wolf-White Stag.

by TheMirkyKing



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Transformation, Ladyhawk-ish, M/M, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/pseuds/TheMirkyKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil and Bard are bound by a evil spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries, especially when the story is just a drabble! Basically it's a short take on Ladyhawk theme but with a stag instead. (If you don't know - Ladyhawk was a movie in the 80's, corny but I still like it :) -worse music ever though!)

Thranduil moved thru the darkness, weaving between pale tree trunks towards a moonlight glade. A dark form paced silently beside him. Thranduil paused at the edge of the glade, glancing down at the black wolf, it's hazel eyes flashing up at him. A soft whine came from the wolf. Thranduil reached out and scratched behind the ears. Thranduil scanned behind him. The night sky was lighting, dawn was not far off.

Thranduil sighed and proceeded into the glade, their glade. He stopped and lifted his face to the stars; fingers unlacing the stays on his robe and letting it slip from his shoulders to pooling at his feet. He stepped out of them though he still wore the crown of branches on his pale head. The pre-dawn air raised goose bumps on his bare skin. He sank down onto the wet grass and stretched out next to the wolf that was already laying there.

Thranduil’s hand stroked the dark fur around the wolf neck. The wolf’s tongue darted out to lick his arm. Hazel eyes stayed fixed on pale blue ones. Thranduil continued to caress the soft fur. The sounds of dawn reached both of them. Thranduil closed his eyes, fingers ghosting over soft warm skin. A gentle smile graced his lips as he opened his eyes to gaze at his lover. 

Bard’s hand reached out to stroke Thranduil’s face. Thranduil kissed Bard’s finger tips as they traced his lips. Tears threatened to fall from both of them. Bard inhaled deeply, lips trembled, wanting to speak but not daring. Afraid that doing so would break the precious moment; that the dark spell which bound them would take even this from them. Bard closed his eyes, soft warm skin dissolved into course fur. Bard opened his eyes to gaze at the white stag with a magnificent set of antlers were a crown once sat. Bard’s fingers twitched and the stag sprang up, bounding out of the glade. 

Bard stood up and watched it disappear in the growing daylight. The stag would run till the anguish and longing dulled, then it would return and Bard would wrap his arms around its strong neck. Bard picked up Thranduil’s robes and put them on. He could smell Thranduil’s scent on them. He walked back to the small cottage that they shared respectively. Bard shifted through the papers and books, reading the notes that Thranduil had left him. Bard picked up the latest information on the whereabouts of the wizard that had cursed them. Somewhere, somehow, they would find him and break the spell. 

Until then; there was always a sunset, a sunrise and the love which bound a black wolf and a white stag to the quiet glade.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cursed lovers share a moment and change is in the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, a drabble based off the movie LadyHawke. Hope you enjoy it.

The soft whining and scratching at the door of their cottage woke Thranduil. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Books and scrolls littered the table before him. A sharp bark brought Thranduil to his feet, stumbling to answer the door. A large black wolf pranced back when the door was thrown open. Thranduil stood aside to let the wolf enter into their home. The wolf hesitated, backing away, sniffing at the ground. 

Thranduil frowned at the wolf’s behavior. He peered around the door, puzzled why the wolf wouldn’t enter their home. The wolf backed away from the cottage. Thranduil came to the threshold, hands on hips in annoyance. Why was Bard reluctant to enter? He stepped out, trying to coax his lover into their home. 

Bard lowered his head to his front paws, hazel eyes twinkling, bottle brush tail swaying slowly back and forth lazily. Thranduil huffed at him. Well, if he wasn’t going to come in, he had work to do. As he turned to go back into the cottage, Bard darted in and caught the hem of Thranduil robes, tripping him up. Thranduil whirled to glare at him. Bard barked happily. It only took a moment before Thranduil lunged at Bard. The wolf dodged away, barking in excitement. Thranduil laughed and chased after him.  


Around the glen they chased each other. Laughter, growls and yip’s filled the evening air. After a while, exhausted, Thranduil laid with his arms around a panting Bard. He nuzzled into Bard’s rough, breathing deep the scene of wolf and underneath it, his human lover. The evening sky blazed with starlight and in the glen, firefly’s flitted about, filling it with their own magic light. Thranduil’s breath caught as he struggled to control the sob that threatened to escape. Bard whined softly, understanding Thranduil’s sorrow. A night long ago, much like this one, had changed their lives forever. 

_Thranduil had lead Bard to a glen in his forest. Bard had looked around, proclaiming it beautiful but lacking in entertainment. He had proceeded to poke and tease Thranduil until the icy king’s composure snapped. Forgetting his title, Thranduil had lunged at Bard. Bard proved to be skilled at avoiding being caught but adapt at ambushing Thranduil. It was Bard tripping him up that had changed everything between them.  
_

_They tumbled to the ground, laughing. Both breathing heavy from their game of tag, Bard lay on top of Thranduil, smiling softly at his friend. Thranduil gazed up at him. Their laughter stilled as they gazed at each other, their hearts suddenly beating faster. Bard caressed Thranduil’s cheek with the back of his fingers, catching the pale stands of hair that had escaped from his crown. Thranduil’s eyes fluttered shut at the gentle touch, his lips parted unconsciously. Bard closed the distance between their lips. Thranduil’s arms tightened around him, hands slid up to curling into Bard’s wavy hair, pulling him closer_.  


_The glow of a firefly is to attract a mate. That night, it illuminated two friends who found what had been in front of them for so long. Whispered words of longing, desire, and of love were relieved. With only the light from the stars and the firefly’s dancing about their entwined bodies, they shared themselves unconditionally, joyfully and with blissfully abandonment. They lay together after, tired but completely happy._

A tear slid down Thranduil’s cheek. A warm tongue licked it away. A small whine made Thranduil take a deep breath. He kissed the long muzzle of the wolf. Though his eyes were sad, he smiled. He quickly kissed the wolf again. Dawn was approaching. Thranduil hastily removed his gown and lay back down, pressing himself to the wolf. Daylight slowly flooded the glen. One heart slowed as another increased. For a few precious moments, both human bodies laid flushed against each other. Their love still strong, nothing and no-one, could take what they had found with each other.

Bard sighed as the stag leapt away. He returned to the cottage. He washed and cleaned himself, grimacing at the remnants in his teeth. He was glad Thranduil was spared that at least. He lay down on their bed and took a short nap, knowing that the stag would come back soon. When he awoke he felt more “himself”. He went to the table to begin his research when his eye was caught by a package shoved under the books and papers on their shared desk. 

Bard pulled it out and began to read the information. His eyes widened in disbelief. He scrambled to find documents that confirmed what was in the packet. His body sagged with relief. He pushed his fingers into his eyes until spots formed. He scrubbed his face and dragged a hand through his disheveled hair. Why had Thranduil hidden it? He wondered. For a brief moment, rage surged in him. Then he inhaled and slowly let it, and the anger, out. It was simple, really. Thranduil was scared that this hope was just a false one. Too many times had they believed that they had found a way to break the spell. Yet this time Bard knew that it was true. The old wizard who sent them news on their enemy had finally discovered how to break it. 

When Bard heard the unique call of the stag outside their cottage, he was ready. He went to the door and opened it. The white stag stood there as Bard held out the packet, watching the stag’s reaction. It tossed its magnificent antlered head and pawed the ground. It snorted at Bard. Bard smiled and nodded. He moved towards the stag and as he reached it, he glanced back at the cottage that had been their life for so long. He stroked the strong neck of the stag. They would need each other more than ever now. He gripped the stag’s neck and heaved himself up onto its strong back. 

Their course was laid out for them. There was no turning back. The time had come to follow the trail of the wizard who had cursed them. Their prey was cunning and elusive. It would not be easy to find him, the hunt would be difficult. A predatory smile grew on Bard’s face; his laughter rang out as the stag surged away from their glen. Yes, it would be hard, but they had the advantage now. The wizard had been foolish in his curse. Bard had developed into an excellent hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought. As always, kudos and comments are lovely to recieve. :)


End file.
